Moments
by Pixelframe
Summary: A short collection of drabbles and one-shots involving Perseus.
1. Red Clouds

_Perseus, Spyros, Hades, Drabble, Rated K+_

* * *

**Red Clouds**

Water sprayed his legs and he licked the salt from his lips in sweet satisfaction. He was a common man.

"Take em in boy!" An old man's voice shouted behind him. "I prayed to the ocean god last night, you know."

"Every night," Perseus said placing his hands behind his head, "and every morning it's the same disappointment."

Spyros clenched the netting lying on the water. "Don't doubt the gods."

The young man half smiled and nodded repeatedly, his gaze fell calmly over the water.

"Ah! What did I tell you boy?" Spyros shouted. With a hidden strength, the old man hauled the netting over the boat's edge revealing a swarm of fish that were slapping the water and flopping over each other. He grinned so wide it made Perseus smile.

"He finally heard you." He gave his old man a pat on the back. Grabbing some netting, he took most of the weight, and they hauled the load into the boat.

The sky suddenly darkened. Perseus looked up and saw the clouds were blood red.

"What is it going to rain? What are you looking at?"

"You don't—Look!" Perseus shouted, but in a flickering cloud of smoke, Spyros had vanished.

Perseus' fear turned to panic. "What—ARGH!" His hands clenched his throbbing head. He felt like a fire was melting it from the inside.

"How lovely this is," said a sinister voice. "As much as you want this to _be_, Perseus, you are more than a fisherman. More than a man." There was a shrill laugh, "Does this frighten you?"

Perseus' pain was gone and he looked up to see a black creature with wings flying in front of the sun. The brightness was too intense and he looked away. "Who are you?"

The creature grinned, "Not I but a part of me. Devours from beneath you half-breed," it pointed to the water, "there is no stopping its wake. All of man will fear and I will rule them!"

The creature's words muffled. Perseus' head was spinning, and the world was fading away into darkness.

"Men are weak son of thunder. If you choose to ignore your power then you will die as one of them."

The voice, the boat, the ocean; it was all no more. He sat up in a hot sweat and then looked around at the grassy hills shadowed by night. A full moon hid behind the clouds.


	2. A Moment

_A/N: A small scene ment for the day before Perseus and his adopted family went to sea. I really enjoyed this as an action movie and I'm very surprised at the harsh criticism it received. I only wish the director stopped to further fortify Perseus' relationship with his adopted family a bit more. Does anyone know the name of his adopted sister? I don't recall her name being mention._

_Rated K+_

* * *

**A Moment**

"Perseus! The fishes! They ran away!"

Perseus chuckled. "Be patient," he took the fishing pole from her small hands and raised the lure above the water. "You won't be catching many fish without something for them to nibble on."

"Nibble?" she said.

"Uh huh."

Her head turned side to side and it came to a piece of fruit lying between them. She dug a nail inside its soft core and she took out a small chunk no bigger than her thumb. She yanked the lure back from her brother and tried to put the piece of food on the hook.

"Careful, unless you want to eat your own eye for supper tonight."

"I am always careful," she huffed. "Ohhh, I can't, Perseus can you do it for me?"

"Here," he pierced the hook through the sad piece of fruit, "now go catch a big one."

Her face lit up with merriment, and she cast the line into the water. "I want to catch one for mother."

"You can catch a whole net full for her when we go out to sea tomorrow."

"Those are father's fish. This one is my fish."

Perseus grinned and rubbed the top of her head making a mess of her hair.


	3. Halfbreed

_Perseus, Draco, Ixas. Drabble. Rated T_

**Halfbreed**

Perseus grabbed the pearl handle and tossed it over his shoulder. "Stop giving it to me."

"It is yours," Draco insisted.

"No, it is meant for a demigod. I, am, a, man."

Draco snorted and showed his teeth as if he was going to speak again. Perseus didn't want to use the damn thing, and he was clear about it the moment it first materialized in the forest. He looked into his comrade's eyes and could see fear of something imminent, something the warrior could not even hope to stand up against and survive. _Why is he staring at me?_

"Whether you want it to or not, _demigod_, that sword is going to be in your hand at the end of this journey. I only hope I live long enough to see the day." He picked up the white handle and shoved it inside a hidden satchel on his back.

_You keep hoping Draco. Just like my father is doing._ Perseus fell lazily on the warm sand and watched as the man mounted a giant scorpion and slid into the tent. His gaze rose to the bright sun beating down on him and he sighed. _We're going to need water._

"Thristy?" Ixas said from behind, reading his mind. "We're about half a day's insect march to the next water hole." He laughed sounding amused at some untold joke. "It doesn't matter where you go Perseus, your feet are going to get burned." He took a large bite from a loaf of bread.

"He's probably right you know," Perseus said bitterly. "Right now it's clear to me. It's clear that I want nothing to do with the gods. I just want to be a man. But more of us are dying and it's my fault." _So these men die. It's better than a whole army crumbling under my godly foot. I don't know what to expect. I guess . . . I am afraid._

The young warrior smiled. "Live each moment one at a time Perseus. That's all the good we can do."

It was the truth and was the only thing that gave Perseus the confidence to follow his gut, whatever direction it was going to take him.


	4. Balance of a Demigod

_Interior Character, Perseus, Rated K+_

**Balance of a Demigod**

Ocean waves continue to wash over his motionless body as water fills his ear canals and nostrils. With his cheek sunken into the wet sand, he dreams a grand dream belonging to a godlike hero, where the walls are barriers easily broken and where images of lost loved ones and of conquered enemies flash about with wild flow. Amazing feats of imagination, they may seem, but slowly, nostalgia begins to fill the jagged holes and sew together the faces of humans, demons and gods until they are clear as life itself. There is no dream. There is no fairytale. His life is as real as the lightning bolt that smitten the dark lord back to the underworld and as real as the black chariot that majestically carried him above the clouds to his climatic resolve. But with this resolve, with the might of the god's lightning coursing through him, it reveals another clash of self, between escalation of power for divinity and motivation of justice for the sake of prosperity. How high does one rise to gain a god's undying lust for human love or misery, and far must one fall to silence the human pestilence that is war? They are two ends so very far apart when measured, but on a scale, how closely their weights compare. Only his loved ones will ever need his power. This is the middle he decides, the balance, yet it is stifled by the demise of his love, and his assurance he will stay on course in the future wavers. He opens his eyes and sees a young woman in the radiant sunlight. It is not his love, but she survives the demon lord's wrath, and the soft gravel of his new resolve hardens slightly. The princess smiles reminding him of the goddess. How he longs to see her angelic beauty. How he longs to protect her.


End file.
